Cubs vs Pirates
by misssophie23
Summary: Erin and Jay are at a baseball game as they are running into Casey and Dawson who are together now. To make Gabby believe that Jay had moved on too Erin decided to play his girlfriend ... which will be a huge mistake. [some funny stuff x LINSTEAD x one shot x two different endings]
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had so much fun writing this one shot :P So much fun that I wrote **two different endings** … but first I will show you my first thought and **if you want** me to, I will post the prompt again with a slightly different ending ;-) Because I like both versions and I can't decide which I should choose ^^ Have fun and thank you so much for sending me your ideas – you are amazing! Thank you to Zoe for helping me with the grammar :)

**Cubs vs. Pirates **

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Chicago. Everyone was laughing and chatting around her as Erin Lindsay closed her eyes for a few seconds to enjoying the sunshine on her face, while Jay was telling her why it was so important for the Chicago Cubs to win this game against the Pittsburgh Pirates. They both stood in the line for some food, ten minutes before the game would start.

"Of course it's out of question that we will beat them, but you can never be-" Jay stopped. "Oh crap." he mumbled and wished he had never took a look aside.

"What?" Erin opened her eyes, looking up at her partners strained face, following his gaze to where Lieutenant Casey and Gabrielle Dawson stood. The woman remembered that Halstead and Dawson had a thing before he joined the unit. Antonio had told them. He was Gabby's big brother and brought Halstead in intelligence. A smile tugged on Lindsay's lips as she looked back to Halstead who wasn't really happy about seeing his … 'ex'.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous of Casey?" the brunette teased her partner who gave her a straight look. "No! But … we … we never had a talk after that … outside of work." Jay explained and even when he really didn't have any feelings for this woman, he couldn't watch her and the fireman together. Maybe because it was only a few weeks ago. Maybe because somewhere in his head he was thinking about how it would be, if he hadn't chose intelligence. If Gabby had decided to stick with him, instead of letting him go. Because Jay really liked her. He wasn't in love, but he cared about her a lot and right as he chose intelligence, she ended the thing between them.

Casey and Dawson were holding hands, which made Erin tease her friend a little bit more, "Well, it seems like she had moved on – ohhh, she definitely moved on.", as the pair shared a kiss, Erin giggling at Jay's discomfort.

Jay felt uncomfortable. His stomach kept twisting and just as he went to look away, they caught his gaze.

"Great and now they're coming over." he sighed and wished that he could vanish into thin air.

By the look on his face Erin could tell that it really bothered him, so the next thing she did, she did without really thinking about it. With a small smile she wrapped her arms around Halstead's waist and pulled herself closer to his side.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked her confused, looking down at her.

"I'm helping you out." she hissed but Jay didn't get it.

"What?" He didn't know what Erin was talking about. She wanted to help him with what? Even when he tried to ignore his pounding heartbeat due to her closeness.

Erin rolled her eyes. Was she speaking Chinese or something? "Look, Gabby moved on. So did you!"

"What?" Halstead asked his partner for the third time and now he was totally confused. But he didn't have the time to ask her again, because his ex and her new boyfriend had just arrived.

Instinctively he put his arms around Erin's body and both greeted the real couple with a friendly smile.

"Hey." They all said and Erin placed her hand on Jay's body as Gabby asked Jay: "How are you?" The woman's eyes flickered over Erin and her hand for a few seconds, before she smiled back to her ex, holding Matthew's hand tight.

Jay nodded. "Great … the shoulder is back to normal. And you? I mean, is everything fine with Molly's now?" the detective added, able to feel the heat where Erin's hand lay on his body.

"Yeah, we haven't had any more big problems … thank you." This time the paramedic nodded, an awkward silence falling between them, before Casey asked the two, if they were a couple because Gabby never told him.

"Well, I didn't know either.", Gabby hissed, before Jay rubbed Erin's shoulder as he confirmed: "Yeah, yes … Erin and I are together." It felt weird to say those words and it was weirder to hear them. "Since two weeks … so it's totally fresh." Erin added, smiling up at her 'boyfriend' before she looked at the couple in front of them.

"Congratulations.", Matthew wished and after a short hesitation, Gabby agreed with her partner. "Yeah, congrats." She knew that she wasn't allowed to be jealous or mad at Jay because first of all they weren't in love and secondly she was with Casey now. But nevertheless it felt weird to see Halstead with his partner, who seemed to be his girlfriend now. She should be happy for him – for both of them. She really liked Erin and they made a cute couple. But she wouldn't forget to ask her brother why he didn't tell her about her ex and his new partner.

"We have to take our seats." Casey reminded his girlfriend who nodded. "Yeah, let's hope the kiss cam will pass on us." Gabriella smiled, but started to giggle as Erin told her that she wouldn't mind to see a cute couple kissing each other for a change. "Ha, yeah – hopefully not. But maybe you are the lucky ones." Casey grinned and Halstead and Erin laughed nervously. _Hopefully not._, they both thought at once, Jay sighing in relief as Dawson and Casey left to take their seats.

"Thank you Erin! You saved my ass."

"You're welcome." Lindsay winked, punching Jay's shoulder lightly.

Erin and Jay sat in their seats, laughing together as the kiss cam flew above the crowd while there was a short break, before the people around them became silent, turning their heads in their direction.

The woman stopped laughing. Her brows furrowed and she looked behind her, seeing that the people behind them were also watching. "What are they looking at?" Erin mumbled and saw how Jay's face had lost all color, his eyes straight on the screen.

"Us.", he answered , making Erin glance up at the big display . The kiss cam was pointing at them. She could see their shocked faces. Like hundreds, maybe thousand of the others – here at the stadium and on the television screens at home. Of course the cam stopped at them. They had tempted the fate a little bit too much, now there was the payback! Erin blinked and exchanged a haunted look with her partner. "I shouldn't have thanked you so early." Jay sighed and they both knew that they didn't have another choice. They had to kiss. It was like an unspoken rule.

The people around them started to chant 'KISS, KISS, KISS'

Both swallowed, they're hearts beating rapidly in their chests. They couldn't kiss each other! They weren't even a couple. Even if they were, they wouldn't kiss in public. Not when there were more than a hundred people watching them. But the worst thing was that they both knew that their coworkers were watching the game at home. Or at least one of them was. With a fluttering heart Jay decided to do it quickly. He leant over and gave Erin a kiss on the cheek. But that wasn't enough. The camera was still pointing at them. The people murmured and the announcer's voiced resonated through the stadium, very disappointed by this kind of kiss they had given him.

"Ohhh com'n man! Give your girl a real kiss! What do you guys think?"

The whole stadium agreed with him, murmurs reverberating around them.

Jay looked at his partner. They didn't have a choice. Both were breathing heavily and their hearts rode like a rollercoaster up and down. Erin bit her lip and Jay sighed.

"You know that we will be dead tomorrow." Erin mumbled as Jay cupped her face with his hands carefully.

"I know." he whispered, looking into her eyes. His heart was racing. "But honestly? It's totally worth it. Because … I've wanted to do this for a very long time." The next thing Erin Lindsay felt was how his lips connected with hers.


	2. Chapter 2

Here comes the second ending ;) Thank you for your comments :-* I hope you also like this ending … maybe it's better than the first in your opinion. I don't know … just have fun :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

**Cubs vs. Pirates II**

It was a sunny Sunday afternoon in Chicago. Everyone was laughing and chatting around her as Erin Lindsay closed her eyes for a few seconds to enjoying the sunshine on her face, while Jay was telling her why it was so important for the Chicago Cubs to win this game against the Pittsburgh Pirates. They both stood in the line for some food, ten minutes before the game would start.

"Of course it's out of question that we will beat them, but you can never be-" Jay stopped. "Oh crap." he mumbled and wished he had never took a look aside.

"What?" Erin opened her eyes, looking up at her partners strained face, following his gaze to where Lieutenant Casey and Gabrielle Dawson stood. The woman remembered that Halstead and Dawson had a thing before he joined the unit. Antonio had told them. He was Gabby's big brother and brought Halstead in intelligence. A smile tugged on Lindsay's lips as she looked back to Halstead who wasn't really happy about seeing his … 'ex'.

"Don't tell me that you're jealous of Casey?" the brunette teased her partner who gave her a straight look. "No! But … we … we never had a talk after that … outside of work." Jay explained and even when he really didn't have any feelings for this woman, he couldn't watch her and the fireman together. Maybe because it was only a few weeks ago. Maybe because somewhere in his head he was thinking about how it would be, if he hadn't chose intelligence. If Gabby had decided to stick with him, instead of letting him go. Because Jay really liked her. He wasn't in love, but he cared about her a lot and right as he chose intelligence, she ended the thing between them.

Casey and Dawson were holding hands, which made Erin tease her friend a little bit more, "Well, it seems like she had moved on – ohhh, she definitely moved on.", as the pair shared a kiss, Erin giggling at Jay's discomfort.

Jay felt uncomfortable. His stomach kept twisting and just as he went to look away, they caught his gaze.

"Great and now they're coming over." he sighed and wished that he could vanish into thin air.

By the look on his face Erin could tell that it really bothered him, so the next thing she did, she did without really thinking about it. With a small smile she wrapped her arms around Halstead's waist and pulled herself closer to his side.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked her confused, looking down at her.

"I'm helping you out." she hissed but Jay didn't get it.

"What?" He didn't know what Erin was talking about. She wanted to help him with what? Even when he tried to ignore his pounding heartbeat due to her closeness.

Erin rolled her eyes. Was she speaking Chinese or something? "Look, Gabby moved on. So did you!"

"What?" Halstead asked his partner for the third time and now he was totally confused. But he didn't have the time to ask her again, because his ex and her new boyfriend had just arrived.

Instinctively he put his arms around Erin's body and both greeted the real couple with a friendly smile.

"Hey." They all said and Erin placed her hand on Jay's body as Gabby asked Jay: "How are you?" The woman's eyes flickered over Erin and her hand for a few seconds, before she smiled back to her ex, holding Matthew's hand tight.

Jay nodded. "Great … the shoulder is back to normal. And you? I mean, is everything fine with Molly's now?" the detective added, able to feel the heat where Erin's hand lay on his body.

"Yeah, we haven't had any more big problems … thank you." This time the paramedic nodded, an awkward silence falling between them, before Casey asked the two, if they were a couple because Gabby never told him.

"Well, I didn't know either.", Gabby hissed, before Jay rubbed Erin's shoulder as he confirmed: "Yeah, yes … Erin and I are together." It felt weird to say those words and it was weirder to hear them. "Since two weeks … so it's totally fresh." Erin added, smiling up at her 'boyfriend' before she looked at the couple in front of them.

"Congratulations.", Matthew wished and after a short hesitation, Gabby agreed with her partner. "Yeah, congrats." She knew that she wasn't allowed to be jealous or mad at Jay because first of all they weren't in love and secondly she was with Casey now. But nevertheless it felt weird to see Halstead with his partner, who seemed to be his girlfriend now. She should be happy for him – for both of them. She really liked Erin and they made a cute couple. But she wouldn't forget to ask her brother why he didn't tell her about her ex and his new partner.

"We have to take our seats." Casey reminded his girlfriend who nodded. "Yeah, let's hope the kiss cam will pass on us." Gabriella smiled, but started to giggle as Erin told her that she wouldn't mind to see a cute couple kissing each other for a change. "Ha, yeah – hopefully not. But maybe you are the lucky ones." Casey grinned and Halstead and Erin laughed nervously. _Hopefully not._, they both thought at once, Jay sighing in relief as Dawson and Casey left to take their seats.

"Thank you Erin! You saved my ass."

"You're welcome." Lindsay winked, punching Jay's shoulder lightly.

Erin and Jay sat in their seats, laughing together as the kiss cam flew above the crowd while there was a short break, before the people around them became silent, turning their heads in their direction.

The woman stopped laughing. Her brows furrowed and she looked behind her, seeing that the people behind them were also watching. "What are they looking at?" Erin mumbled and saw how Jay's face had lost all color, his eyes straight on the screen.

"Us.", he answered , making Erin glance up at the big display . The kiss cam was pointing at them. She could see their shocked faces. Like hundreds, maybe thousand of the others – here at the stadium and on the television screens at home. Of course the cam stopped at them. They had tempted the fate a little bit too much, now there was the payback! Erin blinked and exchanged a haunted look with her partner. "I shouldn't have thanked you so early." Jay sighed and they both knew that they didn't have another choice. They had to kiss. It was like an unspoken rule.

The people around them started to chant 'KISS, KISS, KISS'

Both swallowed, they're hearts beating rapidly in their chests. They couldn't kiss each other! They weren't even a couple. Even if they were, they wouldn't kiss in public. Not when there were more than a hundred people watching them. But the worst thing was that they both knew that their coworkers were watching the game at home. Or at least one of them was. With a fluttering heart Jay decided to do it quickly. He leant over and gave Erin a kiss on the cheek. But that wasn't enough. The camera was still pointing at them. The people murmured and the announcer's voiced resonated through the stadium, very disappointed by this kind of kiss they had given him.

"Ohhh com'n man! Give your girl a real kiss! What do you guys think?"

The whole stadium agreed with him, murmurs reverberating around them.

Halstead looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. While one hand cupped her neck, the other lay gently on her waist. His heart jumped brutally hard against his ribs. Just one time his eyes flickered between her lips and her eyes, before he kissed her. It was a feather-light kiss. But his stomach was going crazy. A heat exploded through his whole body and after his lips met Erin's for just a few seconds, he pulled back. Only a few inches.

Their eyes were still closed. They could feel the other's hot breath on their skin. Erin felt his heartbeat. She felt how her body shivered under his touch and that his lips were only an inch away. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that she wanted more. That his lips fitted hers perfectly and just as Halstead had read her mind, he pressed his lips back to hers.

He pulled her head softly in his directions and kissed her again. This time the kiss seemed more real. He felt her full lips on his. They were gentle and soft, the taste amazing. It was sweet and he found himself becoming slowly addicted. His lips moved slowly against hers. He strengthened his grip and could feel how he was losing himself into the kiss. They both didn't notice that the crowd was cheering and roaring at them. All they noticed was the feeling about how they wanted more. Erin threw her arms around Halstead's neck, pulling him closer to her and moaned into the kiss as she felt how his tongue was begging to let him in.

Jay pulled Erin's body as close as possible against his. He breathed in her perfume and hearing her moaning turned him on. His heart ran up and down as fast as it could as Erin opened her mouth, to let his tongue in. The kiss became more and more passionate and the stadium announcer was grinning into his microphone: "Woooow, that's what I meant. A hell of a kiss, damn!"

And just as someone above them yelled that they should get a room (because there were still kids watching them) Halstead and Lindsay broke the kiss apart. Totally out of breathe. Both breathing heavily, swallowed hard as they just looked into each other eyes – knowing that this hadn't gone the way they had planned. It went a lot better than that.


End file.
